


A Meeting Under Moonlight

by grassycheesecake



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, this is a huge fucking shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassycheesecake/pseuds/grassycheesecake
Summary: When Grell is rejected harshly by William one too many times, Tanaka steps in to protect the honor of his secret love.
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Tanaka





	A Meeting Under Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a dare when I was 14 and hanging out with my weeby friends. As the tag says, it's just a huge fucking shitpost. 
> 
> Originally posted on my FFN account years ago.

It was a great day. I had gotten a tip off from another shinigami that Will would be in London tonight. I was so excited, I couldn't keep myself from exclaiming. "William, oh Will!" The image of his beautiful face filled my mind as I thought of him. He was unfeeling, but so beautiful. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Scandalous images filled my mind.

  
As I lept across the rooftops in search of Will, someone caught my eye. Sure enough, it was Will. I jumped down and flung myself onto him. "My beloved, give me your stern and painful love!"

  
Suddenly, I was forced to jump back as he extended his death scythe towards my face. Even as things were, I was only spared by a few millimeters.

"Grell Sutcliff," he began in a cold voice, you weren't assigned to this city tonight. Go back at once." He un-extended his death scythe and turned away, pushing up his glasses as he did so.

  
"Love me!" I yelled."

  
"No," he replied, his back still turned.

  
As he spoke, I felt something trigger my gorgeous man radar, and it certainly wasn't Will. I turned my head, and a man emerged from around the corner,stepping into the moonlight. It was old man Tanaka, Ciel's other servant. I stared at him, startled by his appearance. The soft glow of the moon and stars illuminated and outlined his face, showing the hidden youth lurking in his eyes. In that moment I saw him as more than some old man. I saw the beauty lurking deep within his aged features, and the kindness and strength beneath his stern and frail looking exterior. Indeed, the moonlight transformed him into a new man. A beautiful man.

  
"Excuse me sir," He began, "but I cannot allow to so injure the emotions of this woman. If you continue to abuse Grell Sutcliff in this way, I will be forced to stop you." Will scoffed, and lept into the night air, leaving us.

  
"Idiots," he murmured, as he flew through the night air. In an instant the old man, Tanaka, was after him, matching Will's jump perfectly, a feat that should be impossible for any human. He caught Will's jacket, just as the shinigami was landing neatly on the rooftop above where both men had stood just a moment ago. For just this once, Will was caught by surprise. Tanaka pulled him back down to the ground where I stood, and he landed heavily, as Tanaka landed neatly beside him. The man may have been completely human, as shinigamis can sense these things, and he may have lived in the body of an elderly man, but in that moment he posessed the same grace as the beloved demon Sebastian. His control of himself seemed beyond that of any common human. William stood then, and faced his attacker. He was without his death scythe, which had been broken in the fall, and a thin line of blood trickled down the side of his face. This sight broke me free of the paralyzing daze that had been holding me, and I called to them.

  
"Please!" I yelled, "stop this! Two glorious men like you shouldn't fight this way. You will damage each other's beauty, and we will all lose horribly in this battle. If I am the cause of this fight, then share me. I have love enough inside of me for both of you."

  
"No Grell," began Tanaka. He twisted and kicked Will from beneath his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. "My pride does not allow him to dishonor my beloved in this way. You see, I too love the color red, and I love you as well. You are an angel of death, cloaked in bloodred, and you have killed and stolen my heart. "

  
Will flinched visibly at the sound of Tanaka's confession, and made a face of pure disgust. I myself was overcome by emotion, I watched him fight his fight with Will. A battle destined by fate, so it seemed, but I could not accept it. I wanted to stop their fighting, and be free to love this new and beautiful man I had met there in the moonlit alley. Perhaps, if I chose between them, and made the choice I dreaded making, their fight would end, and the loser would surrender. I knew in my moonlit heart who I would choose, and I spoke out.

  
"Tanaka, I." I stopped, suddenly unsure. "Tanaka, I will give you my love, and accept your love. I will take the heart you say I stole, and paint the world blood red."

  
William was angry then, and became even more serious than before. He spoke with a voice cold as ice. "Affection between Humans and shinigamis is prohibited. I will escort Grell Sutcliff away from here." He turned towards the one I loved, with the blade of his broken death scythe pointed towards him.

  
I was suddenly overcome with emotion, and a feeling of never again wanting to leave Tanaka for even a moment. I ran to his side, and shoved Will, my past love, one of many, out of the way. Tanaka, the beautiful, strong old man had taken up all the space in my heart. I watched as the man I had once loved crashed against the wall, and was stunned for a moment.

  
I turned to Tanaka, and embraced him. Once again I saw the moonlight bring out the young and strong man, beneath the aged features. In that moment, our lips met. I was entirely lost in our passion, and yet, a part of me knew, that Will was coming towards us, determined to separate our love.

To Be Continued


End file.
